


Rumbo al campamento

by Zero14Kiryuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero14Kiryuu/pseuds/Zero14Kiryuu
Summary: En un futuro donde la avaricia humana lo arruinó todo, Jeff solo intenta sobrevivir





	Rumbo al campamento

**Author's Note:**

> Holaa! Este trabajo también se encuentra en otras páginas bajo el seudónimo de Zero14Kiryuu

Estaba asustado, muy asustado, solo quería un abrazo de sus padres, pero eso era imposible porque ya estaban muertos.

* * *

 

Hola, mi nombre es Jeff y estoy viviendo un infierno, desde que el virus McDonalio (sí, puede sonar raro) infectó a las personas convirtiéndolas en horribles monstruos que matan por placer

Lo que los malditos científicos de McDonalio intentaban era una hamburguesa para que el que la consumiera no tuviera hambre por 24 horas, pero su avaricia causó que intentaran hacer una que durara 48 horas. 

Sin embargo los que la consumían sufrían de fuertes dolores de cabeza y estómago, y lentamente empezaban a mutar en los horribles humanoides que mataban a todo el mundo.

Las primeras mutaciones ocurrieron en la Casa Blanca, matando al presidente Donaldio Trumper. El ejército intentó contenerlos antes de que salieran de allí, pero las bestias atacaron con una brutalidad nunca antes vista.

Ahora estoy escondido en un viejo edificio abandonado, tengo que salir, lo sé, me estoy quedando sin provisiones, además tengo que moverme. Las criaturas están por llegar.

Comencé a correr a un supermercado que quedaba a pocas cuadras de donde está el edificio, no quiero salir de ese lugar aunque sea una vieja escuela abandonada por un asesinato múltiple.

Cuando llego por fin al supermercado, entro lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido, pero un grito se escapa de mi garganta. 

Allí, tirado en el piso, se encuentra el señor Thompson, siendo atacado por uno de los horribles monstruos. 

La bestia, al escucharme, se abalanza hacia mi cuerpo y comienza a forcejear intentando desgarrar mi cuello. Pero lo único que logra es lastimar mi pierna derecha. 

Tengo mucho miedo ¿como una persona débil como yo va a poder con un monstruo como este?

El humanoide finalmente logra desgarrar mi cuello y no tardo en empaparme con mi propia sangre. Siento como todo me da vueltas, estoy cansado.

Rápidamente noto como el monstruo es retirado con fuerza de encima mio. Un hombre que aparenta unos 25 años y que estaba con una escopeta le disparó muchas veces a la criatura, manchándose con la sangre que salpicaba.

Después de matar a la bestia el hombre me miró, su mirada era de un azul tan hermoso que los más bellos zafiros no eran nada comparadas con sus ojos.

Lentamente se acercó a mí y se arrodilló a mi lado; de entre sus ropas sacó un pañuelo:

-Mocoso, no te atrevas a morir. ¿Me escuchaste?- El hombre presionó sobre la herida sacando un débil quejido. 

Intenté decirle que era en vano, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un extraño balbuceo

-No intentes hablar, te llevaré a mi campamento, donde hay un médico y el podrá curarte- murmuró el hombre; yo no sabía ni su nombre y él me ayudaba.

Con cuidado me levantó en sus brazos y salimos de la tienda, pasando por al lado de el sr. Thompson. Mis ojos se aguaron: él era una buena persona, él no merecía morir. 

El hombre abrió la puerta de una camioneta blanca y me sentó en el asiento de copiloto.

Lentamente mis ojos se van cerrando. El hombre dijo que no faltaba mucho pero yo estoy muy cansado. 

Antes de cerrar los ojos por completo miro a la persona que me salvó; al sentir mi mirada, me observa un par de segundos, pero tiene que desviar la vista a la carretera ya que podríamos chocar con algunos autos abandonados. 

Creo que me estoy durmiendo porque mi mano, la cual estaba en mi cuello sosteniendo el pañuelo, dejó de funcionar y mis ojos se cierran por completo. 

Creo que podré dormir hasta que lleguemos al campamento


End file.
